User blog:ShadowLong/Wikians In The Woods ~ Part 1
'Wikians In The Woods ~ ''Part 1 Characters (In Order of Appearance): ⦁ Juvia, The Main Friend ⦁ Matt, Juvia's Boyfriend ⦁ Sarah, Derek's Girlfriend and bouncer at his parties ⦁ Alexandria, The Dumbfound Girl ⦁ Kieran, The Gothic Guy ⦁ Derek, A High School Graduate ⦁'' Nick'', The Shy Guy The first scene is shown in at a house party filled with dubstep, teens, alcohol, and black and gold (hehe, dress reference) strobe lights. ''Juvia and her boyfriend, Matt, pulls up in a brand new Nissan Altima that he just bought her a few weeks ago for her birthday. The two hop out of the car and rush to the door of the party they're dying to get into. '' '''Sarah: "(Stopping them) Twenty-five" Juvia: '''"Twenty-five? As in dollars? Um, I don't have that fucking kind of money to just throw around in order to get into some stupid party." '''Matt: "(Taking out his wallet) Here's a fifty." Juvia: '''"Babe, you don't have to do that." '''Matt: "It's fine, my father is as rich as a king." Juvia: "Yeah, but you don't have to go around telling everyone that." Matt: '"Sorry." ''Matt gives Sarah the money and walks inside as Juvia follows. They walk into the living room. '''Matt: "I'm gonna find the bathroom, I gotta take a leak." Juvia: '"K." ''Juvia wonders around the living room and spots Alexandria in the middle of the floor, busting some moves. '''Juvia: "(Laughing) Alex! What are you doing?" Alexandria: '''"These guys said they'd pay me a million dollars if I show them my sweet moves." '''Juvia: "A million dollars? And you believe them?" Alexandria: '''"Oh course! They said it will show up in my bank account when I'm like, 43 I think?" '''Juvia: "You don't even have a...nevermind, come on, stop making a fool out of yourself. Alexandria: "Hey, don't be rude! I'm not making a fool out of my self just because I'm dancing and having fun. (Under her breath) Something you don't know how to do." Juvia: "Whoa, back up. Who says I don't know how to party and have fun?" Alexandria: '''"No one has to say it, Juvia. It's easily detectable just by looking at you." '''Juvia: "(furious) That's it. I'm leaving. Never talk to me again." Alexandria: '"Fine! But when I'm rich and in my forties, don't except any money from me!" ''Juvia rolls her eyes and goes to look for Matt. Going up the stairs, she bumps into Kieran. '''Juvia: "Kieran, you're here?" Kieran: '''"You don't sound too happy to see me. But at the same time, who does?" '''Juvia: "No, I'm thrilled you're here. You're one of my best friends. Have you seen Matt?" Kieran: "Have you seen Alexandria?" Juvia: "She's down in the living room, embarrassing herself." Kieran: "Shit! Not again! Matt's up there somewhere. (pointing up the stairs)" Kieran continues running downstairs as Juvia continues running upstairs. Juvia: "Matt! (She opens the bathroom door to see a couple engaging in sex on top of the sink) Shit! My bad!" Juvia closes the door, turns around and bumps into Derek, the guy who threw the party for congratulating all the high school graduates (although, everyone who could come up with $25 was welcome) Derek: "Enjoying the party?" Juvia: "I just got here. Have you seen Matt?" Derek: "Yeah, he's downstairs looking for you." Juvia runs downstairs, bumping into everyone, and into the kitchen. Matt: "Baby, where'd you go?" Juvia: '''"Where did you go?" '''Matt: "To the bathroom, like I said." Juvia: "(Sarcastically) Oh, and did you wash your hands in the bathtub or did you ask the couple who were fucking to get up?" Matt: "Fine, I didn't go to the bathroom." Juvia: '"You're hiding something from me...aren't you?" ''Matt was silent. '''Juvia: "We're leaving." Matt: '''"Ugh, follow me, babe." ''Matt grabs Juvia's hand and the two leave out of the front door and into the front lawn. '' '''Matt: "I went out into the back lawn, where it was quiet, to make a phone call." Juvia: "To?" Matt: "To my father. I've been meaning to get something from him since November and he finally told me I could have it." Juvia: "(Excited and confused) Have what? Tell me! You're leaving me on a cliffhanger here!" Kieran and Alexandria leave out of the front doors, heading to the black car Kieran drove her in but stops in front of Juvia and Matt. Matt: "The cabin! My grandfather passed down this really nice cabin to my father when he was my age, and now he finally passed it down to me. I wanted t surprise you. I was thinking just the two of us to go over there and maybe-" Alexandria: '''"Ooo, a cabin! Sounds fun! When can we go?" '''Matt: "(Caught off guard) Um, as soon as tomorrow but-" Alexandria: "I gotta pack! Kieran, hurry and take me home so I can pack my clothes." Kieran: "Alex, I think they want to cabin to themselves." Matt: "No, it's totally fine. You guys can come. We can use it as a personal celebration for just us five before we all go our seperate ways for colleges." Juvia: "Wait, five?" Matt: "Yeah. I gotta invite, Nick. He's our best friend too." Juvia: '''"I'm sure he'd rather want to study." '''Matt: "There's nothing to study for anymore. We're out of high school. He has no excuse not to come now." Alexandria: "True that!" Kieran: "(To Alexandria) Did you drink any alcohol in there?" Alexandria: '"Of course not! Alcohol is bad for you! So I suggested something that was non-alcoholic and they gave me this organic beverage called Bud Light." '''Kieran: '"Oh God, Alex, how many of those did you have?" 'Alexandria: '"I don't know, I stopped counting at four..." Juvia pulls Matt to the side. 'Juvia: '"You got us a cabin, just for the two of us? That's so sweet. But now everyone else is coming along." '''Matt: "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. But besides, this was probably meant to happen. How else are we gonna hang out one last time before leaving each other." Juvia: '"I suppose that's true." '''Matt: '"I love you." '''Juvia: "(Giggling) I love you too." Matt looks back to see Kieran and a drunk Alexandria walking to the car. Juvia: '"Kieran totally likes Alexandria. Why else would he look after her and protect her like he does? He's cares about her more than he does himself. That's so sweet. Alex and I kind of got into an argument back in the house. But it's alright, she obviously was tipsy at the time. I'll let it go." ''The next day, Juvia and Matt pull up at the cabin in her car. Matt is driving, again. '''Juvia: "Whoa, it's beautiful." Matt: "I know." Juvia: "You never said this cabin was in the middle of the woods, though. I'm not a huge fan of nature." Matt: "Who doesn't like nature? Besides, the woods are marvleous. I thought you'd love this place." Juvia: "I do. I just...nevermind. I love it." Juvia hops out of the car, followed by Matt. She walks to the trunk to get their luggage. Juvia: "You can literally hear nothing but the birds chattering and the whooshing sounds of the trees waving in the wind. It's so peaceful." Matt: '"(Laughing) And you say you don't like nature." ''Matt grabs the luggage from Juvia. Another car pulls up and Kieran and Alex hop out of it. '''Juvia: "You drove her again?" Kieran: '''"I shouldn't drive byself. If I'm alone to too long I start having certain thoughts." '''Juvia: "(Confused) Alright..." Alexandria walks up to Juvia and hugs her. '' '''Alexandria:' "I'm sorry Juvia. I was being such an asshole and I made a complete and utter fool of myself. I think it was those organic beverages..." Juvia: "(Laughing) It's all good. Don't worry about it." One last car pulls up to the scene. Nick hops out. '' '''Juvia: '"Yay, you made it!" Nick: '"Yeah, but I did bring some books on the pythagorean theorem just in case I need to do some catching up." ''Everyone laughs. '''Matt: "We're all just glad you came." Nick: "I almost got lost. There's nothing but woods and a trail for like twenty miles." Matt: '"Nuh uh, there's a gas station like fifteen miles up north." '''Juvia: '"Fifteen? Good Lord, we're in the middle of nowhere." 'Matt: '"(Whispering to Juvia) I thought it would be a perfect spot for just the two of us. No one to bother us." '''Juvia: "(In agreement) Ah." The group of friends walk up to the front door of the cabin and stand side by side with their luggage in their hands. Matt has Juvia in his arms. Matt: '"You guys ready to go in?" ''Juvia looks up at Matt. '''Juvia: "Let's do this thing." Matt takes the key, unlocks the door and swings it open. '' '''TO BE CONTINUED.' Sneak Peak of Part 2 Juvia walks up to Matt. Juvia: "Babe, wake up." Matt: '"(Yawning) Mornin'. I almost forgot we were here for a second. Where are the others?" '''Juvia: '"Alex and Kieran went for a walk and Nick's in the kitchen probably eating up all the food." 'Matt: '"You brought food?" '''Juvia: "Just a few things I thought we might need." The smell of smoke begins to fill the air. Matt: '''"What the hell is that smell?" '''Juvia: "I don't know." Juvia and Matt run into the kitchen. All the knobs on the stove are turned to high and the now, very burned eggs in the pan are sitting on the stove, slowing beginning to catch fire. Juvia: '"Shit! Who tried to set the cabin on fire?!" ''Matt grabs a fire extinguisher and extinguishes the small fire. 'Matt: '"Where the hell is Nick? I thought you said he was in here." '''Juvia:' "'(Still in shock) He was, just a second ago." Matt goes to the front doors and looks outside. 'Matt: '"Kieran's car isn't here. They didn't go for a walk. They tried to kill us and drive off!" Category:Blog posts